


underneath the mistletoe

by chi_nami



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Mistletoe, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27653092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chi_nami/pseuds/chi_nami
Summary: hina surprises aya
Relationships: Hikawa Hina/Maruyama Aya
Kudos: 28





	underneath the mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> all my fics are so short :( also yes i know it’s only november, i want some hina christmas fluff though so shhh

Aya enjoyed the holiday season, of course. It was rare to find someone who didn’t. But, she was always wary about something. Mistletoe. 

Some of the girls from each band had went around and helped Marina decorate. And unfortunately they had chosen to hang up mistletoe. Aya didn’t have to follow the mistletoe rules, but it would feel rude not to. 

She averted her gaze from the plant she had been staring at intensely, instead looking over at her phone. Maybe something could distract her from her silly worries.

As if Hina knew she needed distraction, a text from the girl popped up on her screen.

[ Hina-Chan: heyyy aya :D ]  
[ Hina-Chan: i just wanted to know if you could come over by the posters? i think something is off about one of them ]

Oh no. A mistake on one of the posters? That can’t be good. What if her face was smudged? That wouldn’t look good for the band’s rep. And Chisato would certainly not be happy about it...

Aya quickly left her seat, racing over towards the Circle store. But before she could get to far, she walked directly into Hina. 

She stumbled a bit from the impact, slowly looking up at her obstacle. Why would Hina be here? She was only at the doorway.. Then suddenly, she noticed the sly look on the guitarist’s face. Hina simply pointed upwards. Mistletoe.

“H-Hina-Chan..? Was this a set up?” 

The blue hair girl chuckled out a laugh before nodding. “You don’t have to kiss me, of course. But I would really like it if you did!” 

She leaned towards Aya a bit, and she slowly rested her hands on Hina’s shoulders in response. She decided she would give into her dumb prank, just for now.

Their lips touched, and Hina smiled. Aya smiled too after a moment. They both began to laugh, their giggling breaking the kiss. 

“You know, I would’ve kissed you at any time, silly. You don’t have to trick me.”

“I knowww.. but it’s tradition! And I got a pretty boppin kiss out of it anyways!~”

Aya sighed happily. Her girlfriend was such a dork. A cute one though.


End file.
